Talk:Episode Guide/@comment-99.125.169.131-20140717042145
there has been a lot of crap goin on in the shows and too many twists, turns, and unanswered questions. but i think we're all thinkin this. the most ''reasonable A's are: Melissa, '''Cece', Alison, Jenna, Jason, and Mona. to make this quick ima just say these coupla things. melissa has to be the '''MOST '''mysterious person in the show (other than cece maybe). she was the queen of hearts AND the black widow; the 2 MOST suspected A's. plus she had 2 hav killed bethany (the girl in ali's grave) she has a motive. she HATED alison and wanted her dead. i think A saw her kill bethany, and is holding it over head. who knows, a might just frame melissa for everything based on the fact tht she killed bethany....or didnt who knows. we hav 3 more season to figure it out cece is super strange and insane. she appears as a minor character sayin she knos ali and junk and now shes 1 of da biggest a suspects. first off, she is major crazy and mysteroius. i mean, she looks lik ali, talks lik ali, acts lik ali, and then she impersonated ali. for all of u who've read the books, does that NOT sound like courtney. she could be courtney, who knows. shes too freakin mysterious. keep her in mind. ali said she sent cece to check on them in a red coat but she also sent shana and she appeared wit a gun pointed 2 alis chest. to all of u who read the books, ali was DEFINTELY the most insane,bizarre, brilliant, mastermind, lik, ever. she did this in wanted, book 8. acted like the girls freinds then tried to kill them....lik, alot. u hav to base the tv show off the books so...who knows. i don trust ali and nobody should. lets be real. jenna has to hav the most motives to be a. first u make her life miseable. then u blind her. then u kill her girlfriend..sorta. she was in new york wen shana died. i know she knows who killed her, too. jenna is also just a cruel manipulative person but wen u bully and blind someone, what do u expect. i will bet all i got that shes not innocent and not on the A team. jason is real mysterious so i dont have much to say. but i swaer he has more to hide than anyone else. i heard wen u drink all summer u forget everything. but who knows, the mind can repair fast and bring back some real dirty memories. and finally mona. in the books she fell of a cliff (season 2 finale) and died. anyone else wish she died in the show too? no offense but mona has been A for so long i cant deal with it. she is the most annoying and persistant character. she is an expert and anything, ESPECIALLY lying. never trust a liar, especially wen a certain liar says she's done torturing 4 girls. thanks everyone for reading. pretty little liars is my thing and i got some good theories